Oh, Blanca Navidad
by Hojaverde
Summary: La Nochebuena encuentra a Harry metido en la alacena bajo de las escaleras. Slash! ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo a todos!


DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece. Todo es de JK Rowling.

N/A: SPOILERS DH

DEDICATORIA: A Regan, como regalito navideño. Gracias por el tuyo, guapa

--------

**Oh, Blanca Navidad...**

**---------------------**

Entras y la puerta se cierra a tus espaldas, revelando solamente unas franjas de luz a través de la rejilla oxidada. Aún así, desgastada por el tiempo, la aprecias. Ella será tu ángulo de visión hasta que vuelvas a salir al mundo hostil de allá fuera. El espacio del tuyo, sin embargo, es reducido. Asfixiante tal vez para cualquier otra persona, pero un balón de oxígeno para ti, donde encogido te sientas y dejas vagar tu imaginación a lugares más deseables e, incluso, aún más pequeños.

Los pasos resuenan sobre tu cabeza, golpeando apresurados cada peldaño de la escalera, y provocando que ligeras capas de polvillo se deslicen hacia tu pelo. Con desgana te lo sacudes un poco. No tienes ganas de escuchar la bronca posterior por no estar correctamente limpio en la mesa. De igual forma, pasas una esquina de tu ropa por el cristal de tus gafas.

El revuelo sigue creciendo. No por nada es Nochebuena. Sabes que a los pies del árbol descansan ya múltiples regalos que nadie se ha molestado en ocultar hasta más tarde. Sabes que habrá el recuento exhaustivo de regalos como cada año, esperando que la cifra sea superior a las precedentes. Y sientes que la ilusión que debería tener ese día se convierte en pragmatismo y egoísmo, y que la persona más cercana al espíritu navideño eres tú mismo, pese a que nadie te lo haya enseñado nunca.

Cada vez te sientes mejor allí dentro. Ni siquiera el delicioso olor a pavo asado que se cuela por debajo de la puerta te tentaría a abandonar tu oscuro refugio. Las voces se confunden con el ruido de los villancicos que suenan en la radio, unos que has aprendido a base de escucharlos en las continuas siestas de Dudley y no porque madre alguna te los cantase. A veces, te gusta imaginar la voz de Lily, suave y melodiosa, y los hermosos villancicos que te cantó la primera navidad que viviste, con tan solo cinco meses, mientras tu padre decoraba el árbol.

Y eres bueno. Sabes que has suplido con denodado esfuerzo todos los recuerdos paternales que te faltan, para sentirte más cálido en días fríos, y para no fallar en un posible futuro. Fallar te aterra, aunque sientas que ya lo has hecho, que sigues haciéndolo, que sus miradas te recuerdan cuánto les estás fallando cada vez que se posan sobre ti, aunque sus bocas estén sonriendo. Pero no puedes evitarlo.

Por una maldita vez, no puedes hacer lo correcto.

Quizá por eso estés ahí dentro, sentado en un cajón de madera, aunque ya tengas tu propia habitación en el primer piso. Porque ahí nadie te mira ni te recuerda que no vales la pena. Nadie te recrimina que no hayas sabido cumplir las expectativas de tu familia. Porque en esa oscuridad, no eres un bicho raro incapaz de ser como todo el mundo, ni se ve esa cicatriz de tu frente que desearías poder borrar con un hechizo.

Nunca has podido explicarte por qué te sientes prisionero en el mundo y libre en dos metros cuadrados. Quizá, pensándolo bien, sí eres un poco raro.

- ¡Harry¡HARRY, A LA MESA!

Con un suspiro te levantas y sacudes tus pantalones. Sabes que será mejor que obedezcas, si no quieres enfrentarte a la furia de cierta mujer que conoces, y que puede dejarte sin problemas en la alacena hasta Año Nuevo. Con pasos resignados sales de tu guarida y te diriges al salón, esquivando a las hadas juguetonas que se han escapado del árbol para esparcir su polvo dorado por todas partes.

Lily se lanza a tus brazos, hecha toda sonrisa y te da un achuchón de cuidado. No deja de sorprenderte que no haya perdido esa costumbre pese a tener ya dieciocho años. La abrazas también, buscando un calor que a ti hace tiempo se te ha escapado. Por encima de su hombro, ves a Albus atrapando las hadas con sus reflejos de buscador y atando sus patitas a las ramas del árbol, ignorando sus gestos de enfado. Y también a James, que sentado ya a la mesa, mira de reojo los paquetes en el suelo tratando de contarlos, con la misma prestancia y avaricia que le dedica a los galeones de sus clientes en Gringotts.

Ginny entra levitando el pavo frente a ella y sus ojos claros te miran con un reproche que ya parece propio, porque nunca les ha abandonado. Ya no sabes ni por qué es esta vez. A lo largo de todos estos años, hicieras lo que hicieras, nunca ha sido suficiente para ella. Y fue muy duro enfrentarte al Harry Potter del que ella se había enamorado. Sabes que perdiste miserablemente. Y desde entonces, todo se ha ido desmoronando.

La silla está fría como tu alma. Te sientas y cuentas las botellas de vino sobre la mesa, calculando a qué hora podrás ya estar lo suficientemente "evadido" como para que no te importe. Preguntas a James por su jornada en el banco, a Albus por la liga de Quidditch, y a Lily por ese nuevo novio que la trae loca y por su inminente ingreso en la carrera de Medimagia. Cuando miras a tu esposa, ya no te quedan palabras. Y masticas el pavo, evitando su mirada y dejando que sean los chicos los que llenen el incómodo silencio.

A las once tu "evasión" es ya un hecho. Tus hijos juegan al ajedrez sobre la alfombra, Lily ojea Corazón de Bruja, y Ginny escribe a su familia para recordarles que llegaréis a las diez de la mañana. Tú, sentado en el sillón individual, apuras tu segundo firewhisky mirando al fuego y recordando las tonalidades ambarinas que le has visto dibujar en la piel algunas veces. Por primera vez en la noche, sonríes.

Los minutos se escurren hacia la medianoche; y a la doceava campanada del reloj, Lily y Albus se abalanzan sobre el árbol para abrir los regalos. James suspira exageradamente ante el ímpetu infantil de sus hermanos y espera paciente su turno. Es probable que ya sepa que sus regalos son siete, uno más que las navidades pasadas.

Ginny les mira con una sonrisa melancólica y tú la miras a ella, disculpándote por enésima vez por no ser quién ella creía que eras. El alcohol te debe haber puesto sentimental, porque sientes que podrías echarte a llorar en ese mismo instante. Pero un batir de alas hace que te levantes como un resorte y vayas hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera eres conciente de la mirada que Ginny clava en tu espalda mientras la abres y recoges la carta de patas de una lechuza marrón y esmirriada. Ni siquiera sabes si es tuya.

No hay nada en el remite, pero la giras y una letra de niño de cinco años te arranca la sonrisa más cálida de la noche y te invade de ternura. Porque ahora ya sabes de quién se trata.

_Harry James Potter._

_Alacena debajo de la escalera_

Rasgas el sobre con manos nerviosas y esperanzadas, que suena de forma muy parecida al desgarro de papel de regalo que oyes de fondo, y lees el contenido

_Hola, idiota._

_Feliz Navidad y todas esas chorradas. Ni se te ocurra llorar encima de este pergamino. Me ha costado dos galeones el metro, sibarita analfabeto._

_Te encuentro mañana cuando todos estos estúpidos convencionalismos acaben. Ya sabes dónde. _

_Procura traerme algo, yo te llevo un regalo._

_Te odio (pero eso ya lo sabes hace tiempo)._

_Yo._

Controlas como puedes tus lágrimas. Al parecer ha decidido perdonar tu última espantada, "made in" remordimientos gryffindor, que le dejó con el pantalón en los tobillos y el cuerpo lleno de ganas. Después de tantos años, tienes que admitir que resultó algo ridículo, y que habías pensado que no volvería a buscarte más. Por lo visto, estabas equivocado. Y es el mejor regalo de Navidad que podrías haber tenido.

En cuanto acabas de leer la carta, el mensaje cambia a una protocolaria felicitación ministerial firmada por Cornelius Fudge Jr., y el _"debajo de la alacena" _se convierte en Canterbury, Inglaterra.

Ésa es la carta que le tiendes a tu esposa y que ella no se molesta en coger de tus manos. Una así ha llegado cada año desde hace dieciséis, y entiendes que tal monotonía cansaría a cualquiera. Sin embargo, se la enseñas; como si eso de alguna forma lavase tu conciencia o como si pudieras seguir aparentando que sois una familia feliz y perfecta. Ella esboza una sonrisa lánguida y pronuncia un ligero "debemos contestarle. ¿Te encargas tú, cariño?". Y tú ya no puedes ocultar más que sabes que lo sabe. Y resulta aliviante, de muchas y retorcidas maneras.

Asientes y sonríes, más con tus ojos que con tus labios. Guardas la carta en el sobre y luego éste en tu pantalón. Pasas la mano por su melena pelirroja y le das un casto beso en la frente, antes de girarte hacia el árbol, donde James comienza su expolio, para ir a por tus paquetes.

- Mañana mismo, cariño.

Y, por primera vez, no mientes.

**FIN**


End file.
